Isaac's Mind
by ever
Summary: It's the sequel to Human Spirit and umm... yeah, well... okay i can't summarize, but please read and review


This the sequel to "The Human Spirit" so you should really read it first.  
  
Isaac's Mind  
Isaac waited for Sun on the rooftop. He had learned that if he needed to talk that was the one place to go. She always came. Sometimes he heard her come behind him, but she didn't say anything. Sometimes she came and talked to him. Sometimes she was there already waiting for him. Isaac sighed. He hoped she would talk to him today.  
He tried to think about Sun in his mind. The first time he met her was in the very spot that he was standing. He hadn't even seen her then, but he had already started to like her. Only he had started liking her as a little girl, a little girl who commanded a certain amount of respect because of her position, but a little girl still. Then he had seen her in the light. He knew that she had blushed because of his gaze and he liked that. He liked the defiant little set of her chin and the way her face twisted to let you know exactly what she was thinking.  
He had tried to stop himself because of Rebecca. He remembered the night she had told him she would join the strike. He hadn't said anything. He should have. She had been making a sacrifice and it deserved atleast a little thanks.  
"I can't believe you just did that," Walter had said to him, when Sun had left. "That girl was practically begging you to talk to her."  
"You don't understand," Isaac had said. Now he did. Now everyone did. They had all met Rebecca, his girlfriend. He thought about Sun again and smiled at the thought of her face. Rebbecca was beautiful no one could deny that and Sun, well wasn't, but there was something special about her that Rebecca didn't have.  
"Isaac?" He turned around. It was Sun. Her voice didn't have any traces of the anger that he thought she would display.  
"Sun, how's it rolling?"  
"Isaac, I'm tired of playing these games," Sun said. She was close to him and then she turned away. Isaac caught her hand and brought her back to him.  
He ran his hand through her hair and observed with grim satisfaction, when she didn't flinch at the touch of his black hand. Rebecca, he remembered, had never let him touch her unless his hand were scrubbed thouroughly and he had proven that the coal dust was not coming off.  
"You're just a little girl," Isaac said. "You should be playing games."  
"If I'm a little girl then you're a little boy and you should also be playing games."  
"Maybe I should be," Isaac mused. His hand was still in her hair. It really wasn't fair to do this to her, he told himself. "Maybe I shouldn't be," he said. "I am older than you."  
Sun looked up. "I supose Rebecca is old enough not to play games," she said, rather bitterly. Isaac realeased her and went to the ledge of the roof.  
"Should I jump?" he asked, playfully.  
"Go ahead," she said, in a tone which caused him to look up sharply.   
"Sun," he started and then stopped. The hurt, that was in her eyes, hurt him deeply. "I'm sorry I never wanted to make you love me," he said.  
Sun looked up. "It's not that I love you. It's that I love you and I know you love me back and I can't do anything about it. That's what hurts," she said.  
Isaac nodded. "I'm going to tell her," he said. "It's not fair to her or you."  
Sun sighed. "Where have I heard that before?" she asked, sarcastically.  
"I don't know, but I can assure you I mean it," Isaac said, forcefully.  
He tooked a step towards Sun. It was a meaningless gesture. It had just come naturally and meant nothing, until she took a step towards him. Then she was in his arms and he kissed her. He had been wanting too since that first night he had met her and now he finally could since Rebecca was going to be out of the way. No Rebecca wasn't out of the way yet. She was standing over Sun's shoulder.  
"Isaac?" she said.  
Isaac broke from the kiss. Sun turned around. His hands were still on her shoulders and he could feel them tighten. He could imagine her face turning red also. Of all the things that Sun prided herself on the first was decency and stealing another girls boyfriend was not in the cards.  
"Rebecca, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you," Isaac said, coming out from behind Sun.  
"It's okay," Rebecca said," I knew."  
"What? How?"  
"Well I haven't seen you for a year so it's only natural and you seemed different when I came to see you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"To tell you the truth I haven't been an exact role model either." That should bother him, Isaac told himself, but somehow it didn't. He was finally free. "Goodbye," Rebecca said, leaving the roof.  
Isaac turned to Sun.  
"Isaac, I'm sorry," she started to express her sorrow over the fact that his girlfriend had just dumped him, but he cut her short with a kiss.   
Her head was in his hands and he couldn't believe that he was finally free. "From the first time we met, right here," he said," you were the only one I ever loved." Then he kissed her again. 


End file.
